(xxx) An Attempt To Satisfy
by Eve111
Summary: "Take these off." He said. "It makes you look cuter." Livid's eyes widened and he flushed a bright red. "Um...I...It's...It's just...Spooning..." He stuttered, thinking about each word before it came out of his mouth. "No it isn't..." Said Honeydew. Based in the Yogscast Survival games when LividCoffee suggested he and Honeydew spooned for fun. LividCoffee*Honeydew relationship


**Based upon in the Yogscast Survival Games when LividCoffee and Honeydew paired up and had to sleep together, and LividCoffee suggested that they spooned. This takes place just after LividCoffee suggested they spooned. They did, Honeydew being the "smaller spoon" as he called it.**

**Please no haters this is just a fanfic, and it is only using the two's mine craft characters, nothing from real life. Look don't come complaining to me if you didn't like it. You clicked on the link, you read it, despite these warnings. It is a LividCoffee*Honeydew relationship. If you don't like it or find anything of the sort disgusting, leave now and don't read on.**

Honeydew could feel LividCoffee's hot breath against the back of his neck. He strained his neck and turned over his huge body to look at Livid. He lifted his right arm and grabbed the centre of Livid's pilot glasses, pulling them off his head. "Take these off." He said. "It makes you look cuter." Livid's eyes widened and he flushed a bright red. "Um...I...It's...It's just...Spooning..." He stuttered, thinking about each word before it came out of his mouth. "No it isn't..." Said Honeydew. "N...No! No please NO!" Said Livid, his voice level rising. "Come on..You look really cute at the moment, plus, I've always liked you." Livid's eyes continued to widen. "H...Honeydew...We're both men..."

"So?"

"D...Do you...think I'm a... Homosexual?"

"Not so much...But please..Come on. It's the Survival Games...If we...you know...we'll get to go home..."

"B..B...But that's only with...When there's two people left!"

"Well...look...you are SO cute at the moment. I NEED this..."

Livid couldn't think straight, his eyes just remained wide, and he didn't say a single word, when he felt Honeydew's hand slip up his shirt. "NO! FUCK!" He screamed, and swatted away at Honeydew's hairy arm. "Calm down Livid. No one has to know. You'll enjoy it, just allow me to lead..." Livid looked at Honeydew with a reproachful look. Honeydew sighed. "Come on Livid, this is our chance. If both of us remain at the end of the games, we can BOTH go home!" "Yeah but what are the chances of THAT!?" Honeydew sighed in frustration. "COME ON!" He pleaded. He needed this. He hadn't had sex in 2 years, and he was going mad with lust. He didn't care if he died, he just needed someone to give him what he needed. Livid looked at the "dwarf" next to him. His beady eyes were staring straight into his soul, making him feel utterly uneasy beneath his gaze. He took a breath, trying to steady his heart rate, but his fear could clearly be seen by the expression on his face, and his shaking breaths.

"Calm down Livid." Honeydew said. "Please." Livid, who was sitting up, looked at Honeydew for a second, before moving back to his own side of the bed and lying down. "Uh...Look. Just for the fact that we can both win, but don't think I want to-" He was shushed by Honeydew's fingers in his mouth, crawling down his throat. He focused his attention on trying not to gag, and was unable to tell when Honeydew unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off. He only noticed that he was naked when Honeydew's lips pressed forcefully against his, and he felt his cock tighten due to a hand being placed around it. He pulled out of the kiss and moaned. Honeydew chuckled. "I told you you'd like it. Now, turn over." "W...What?" "Turn over." "S...Shit y...You mean I'm receiving!?" "Yup, now turn around, if we do this again, it's my turn to receive." "NO NO YOU'VE GOT THIS ALL WRONG HONEYDEW! WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!" "Just turn around!" Ordered Honeydew. Gritting his teeth, Livid obliged. "Hands and knees." Livid's eyes widened. He'd have to stay in doggy position the whole time. This would be near impossible.

Livid's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he felt a soft squishy tongue crawl into his anus. Honeydew was performing anilingus. It'd be the only way to get ready without lube. "Ohhhhh goooodddd..." Moaned Livid, beginning to get stimulated. He screamed when Honeydew's finger ran into his hole, stretching it. Livid had never had anal sex before, and his anus was extremely tight. He yelped loudly and moaned as Honeydew inserted a second finger. "STOP STOP STOP!" He yelled. "You aren't relaxing Livid. You need to relax." "Nnnn! What d' you-" Livid was cut off when Honeydew slipped in a third finger, then a fourth. He screamed, and pushed his face into the sheets, trying to muffle his cries. He breathed in as deeply and slowly as he could, still shaking. He attempted to relax his body, and he felt Honeydew's lips trailing down his back, planting kisses every two centimetres. Slowly, Livid lied down on his belly, unable to hold himself any longer due to the violent shaking from the new experience.

He almost screamed again when he felt Honeydew's penis shove into his backside. It felt ten times larger than it had looked. He shoved his face back into the pillows, and tried not to tense his muscles as Honeydew pulled almost entirely out, and re-angled his hips. Honeydew thrusted back into Livid, finding his prostate and thrusting against it. This time Livid's eyes bulged and he screamed, seeing stars. When Honeydew pulled out and shoved himself back in, Livid yelled, screwed his eyes shut and shoved his face into the pillows once more, moaning slowly. As Honeydew thrusted for a third time, and Livid squeaked and felt his penis begin to twitch.

He moaned as Honeydew continued thrusting into him, and he felt Honeydew's hot cum unload deep inside him, seconds before his own came onto the bed sheets. Honeydew moaned, finally having eased his lust, and withdrew from Livid, falling back onto the bed, exhausted. Livid groaned in pain, with a hint of pleasure, as blood, liquid feces and semen poured from his anus. He wouldn't be able to walk for a while now. How could he not have thought of this!? There was no way he'd win now. "I hate youuu..." He moaned at Honeydew, who just laughed. "Yeah you can't walk, but you thought I'd leave you on your own, didn't you? Well I won't, so don't worry, we'll get through it." Livid moaned. It wasn't just a one shot like he had hoped. Honeydew would do this to him at any time he could. "Whyyy?" He moaned, looking at Honeydew with sorrow in his eyes. "Because you're great." Said Honeydew. "And I'm sure we are a great couple." He smirked, and Livid moaned. It would take a long time for this to be over... If it ever would be... "Don't worry Livid, I'll make sure we live until the end of the games." Honeydew said, chuckling with a small amount of amusement in his voice. Oddly enough, that laugh sounded cute and loveable. 'Oh god...' Thought Livid. Was he falling for...?


End file.
